Star Fox Grand Battle
by StarFoxLover777
Summary: An epic Star Fox action battle. With an imaginable ending.


Disclaimer: I do not own these characters but it is my idea and I made up the planet.

Star Fox: The Battle of Planet Phat

Fox and his team find themselves in a bit of a pickle. Their only refuge in the universe and the Wolves have found it. This is the first in depth battle I have done, so if it sucks please tell me appropriately and politely instead of a slang wielding jerk face. This planet happens to be a huge rainforest.

The battle of the fates was about to begin: Fox readied the landmasters and taught the R.O.B.s how to drive them. Arwings were also a favorite of the R.O.B.s.

Wolf had some new slaves, now he trains smart humanoid-like animals everything they need to know. Wolves have landmasters too, but the paint is red, not blue.

Fox was readying the last of his Arwings when he heard a bang, which means the base was already being bombed. Fox grabbed his gun and sent out a video headset message asking Falco to meet him there. Fox ran through the halls, wondering what kind of damage had already arisen. He arrived, and too his amazement, the wolves not only had Arwing fighters, but Arwing bombers too. He shot his blaster a few times at the bomber. Though it had no effect. Well Fox was smart, so he waited for it to drop a bomb, and shot the bomb. It missed. Then, seemingly out of nowhere, a blaster fired a blue bolt at the bomb with total accuracy. Falco had saved Fox's life, as it would have fallen right on him had it not been backfired on the bomber.

After that, on Wolf's part, he decided to make a sneaky move on a group of bunkers that Fox had. Wolf had his slaves just lined up and ready. But Fox saw the impending danger, and immediately responded. Wolf began barraging the bunkers. Just before the first shot hit the bunkers, Fox threw his shine out and reflected them. Wolf lost tens of slaves that time. But Wolf wouldn't sit down and let Fox take over... He took action! Wolf went on a solo mission toward one of Fox's best and most important outposts. He shot through a window and claimed the basement. He then attempted to assassinate every R.O.B. in the outpost. Fox got word... five hours later... he was at the outpost. He sensed the lingering smell of evil. Fox was smart and took a shine with him in his hand, with his gun in the other hand. One step in the door and seven shots were fired at him... from the same gun. Fox turned on the shine and Wolf got hit. Though majorly injured, Wolf managed to hop out in a rather agile style.

Fox was tired of this little back and forth scramble. But he and Wolf were both matched. So Fox needed help. He went to a nearby city; it was a mercenary's recruitment center. Fox got 30 ace pilots to ally him. He gave them each identical Arwings with custom specifications such as controls and fuel mileage. But it would take weeks to have them learn each other's names and fly in synch with each other. So Fox built special, super robs! They work much more efficiently and fly and drive better. They were going to preserve Fox's lead in the battle while the ace pilots train with each other.

Somehow, word of this leaked to Wolf. He would not be stood up with robots while the real menace trains. Wolf took his team, Leon, Panther, and Porky, to the training site, where he would intercept them during training.

Fox bluntly turned down Falco when he flew to training. He needed Falco to keep everything in check till he got back for the day. When Fox got to the training field, it was in perfect shape, and half the ace pilots were already there they were going to do a little skirmish while Fox put de-amplifiers on the laser barrels so the shots can hit but won't damage. When everyone else got there they split into 2 teams and began. There were red and green marks on the wings of the Arwings to tell who was on whose team. Just then, Wolf came in and crashed the party. In the swarm of Arwings, Wolf's ships blend right in. He flew through shooting any Arwing he could see. Since Fox put de-amplifiers on the group's blasters, they had no defense. Then, once again, Fox was saved by Falco. Falco came in and shot the crap out of Leon and Panther. And he even shot off the de-amplifiers on everyone's ships. From there Wolf was toasted. It didn't look like Wolf would make it out. He didn't.

With Wolf down it was up to Andross to win the war for Wolf. But Andross did things his own way. He immediately had a space station built. This was just the beginning. Andross sent wave after wave after Fox. Fox lost his private life, as he needs constant security. Well. Fox will ensure that space station doesn't stay up for long. Today many stories have been made up to end this. No story agrees with another. Think of the story's ending yourself. What is a good story without a little imagination? One of the more common endings seen is that Wolf is really still alive, and Fox turns Wolf against Andross and they all gang up on him and take him down.


End file.
